The Redemption Of Widget Bones
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Shiv happens. More so to Widget Bones that anyone else. The cards of the Fates are definitely against him. He may have be back into DH Status but... On Hiatus... sorry.
1. The Squire

This is my first Dark Hunter fanfic so please take it easy on me. I'm a video game Fanficer. I like It there but I wanted to put this story into retrospective.

I do not own The Dark Hunter series. That honor goes to the one and only Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Only Dana James is my creation. As with any Oc's Ask First before you take! I'll brutally hunt you down and claw your eyes out with my fingernails. The plot is mine.

This srpouts from the rampant ideas and curiosity brought on by not only the series and my mind but by: The Diary of Widget Bones found only in The Dark Hunter Companion.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Squire.**

Dana James sat in the chair uneasily as her mentor and uncle Otto Carvavelttei sifted though the papers on his desk. Tonight they were going to assign her to her first Dark Hunter. With any luck It would be someone she could stand.

"So whats the news bossman? Who's getting me?"

"You sound like we're sending you to prison Dane."

"Quite possibley though right?"

"Dana..."

"Sorry."

"Well... You probably won't like this." he shook his head. despite the grimm look he was trying to pass off the corners of his mouth were twitching as if he wasn't trying to laugh. A tiny flare of anger welled up. _He knows I'm not going to like whoever it is._ "Just note that this came not only from the council but Acheron as well."

_The head honco has it in for me too... Why the hell does it have to be me? What did I ever do? _"Okay..."

"The Dark Hunter that you're being assigned to isn't... quite in good graces. He's on a minor probation. You will not only be there to Fill out his every whim but ONE-"

"'He'? You're assigning me to a guy? Are you nuts or is he...?"

"Noones actually sure about his prefferences though I've heard Talon say hes into women."

"Uh hello? I'm female." She opened her arms to point out her femininess.

"You aren't into guys."

"I'm not into anyone." She glared. "But that still doesn't keep him from looking at me."

"... Anyways, you will be there to make sure that he doesn't screw up _before_ he sets out to hunt daimons."

"What?" Dana frowned. "What do you mean by 'before'?" _God don't let him be cursed._

This particular Dark Hunter was cursed before he died-" _SHIT. I'm going to kill that damned imp of preverse. _"- a curse that made it where he is incredulously apt at making a mockery of himself. Unfortunately His curse carried on into his afterlife. So he is very..."

"Unlucky?" Dana filled in the word.

"You could say that." Otto shrugged. "He was actually fired once before by Acheron because of his latent knack at making a fool of himself and the other Dark Hunters."

_Gee why didn't Artemis just fry him? _"Fired?" She stared at her uncle with wide eyes. "He was fired?! What the hell did he do? Piss on Acheron's shoes? Play drag queen around the french quarter?"

Otto's face turned sour at her dramatics. He handed her the file Looking away as she picked it up to scour it with her eyes. "OMFG. I wasn't much off was I?" she commented as she looked it over. She shrugged and finally sat the file back on the table. "I've got no choice in this do I?"

"Nope. So I suggest you make your way over to his place before he wakes up."

"Yessir." She sighed as she stood up.

"Oh and Dana..."

"Yes uncle Otto?"

"Don't make fun of his name."

"I'll try."

"It's one of the reasons he screwed up so much even when he was careful. Talon and the other teased him unmercifully."

"Fine... I won't unless he pisses me off. Besides you'd think he'd change his name or something."

"Dana."

"I mean come on! What kind of name is Widget Bones?" She scoffed.

TBC

* * *

So to kill the cat Tell me what ya think? Pleease?


	2. The Lair and the Face

This is my first Dark Hunter fanfic so please take it easy on me. I'm a video game Fanficer. I like It there but I wanted to put this story into retrospective.

I do not own The Dark Hunter series. That honor goes to the one and only Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Only Dana James is my creation. As with any Oc's Ask First before you take! I'll brutally hunt you down and claw your eyes out with my fingernails. The plot is mine.

This srpouts from the rampant ideas and curiosity brought on by not only the series and my mind but by: The Diary of Widget Bones found only in The Dark Hunter Companion.

Flame me if you want I thrive off of any attention. Oh and sorry the chapters are short.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Lair and The Face.**

Dana stared up at the place, double checking the adress. The place, a former shop was boarded up tight except for the door, Its glass sloppily painted black, the adress was actualy spray painted on the boards. _What the hell. This place better not be his only place or so help me... _she shook _her head. There's only one way to find out.. _she sighed and pulled the keys out of her pocket. Sticking the key in the lock, She braced herself for the worse.... The key got stuck. _And so the curse begins._

She fought with the door for several minutes cursing the thing yanking, twisting, and growling. "Damn you! OPEN!!!" She yelled finally kicking the door in defeat. It still remained ever closed tight. _Damn damn damn da da da damn damn. _Dana glared at the door.

"Is everything alright?" A black haired gangly kid with dark blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses. His eyes lit up on the key. "That things stuck again?" he grinned and giggled the key. The door opened within a heartbeat. _Figures. _Dana glared at the door. He smiled. "I told the other gal that she'd have to change the lock but I guess that she hasnt gotten to it yet."

"She?" Dana blinked. _He couldn't possibly mean-_

_"_Well I think she recently moved in... Tall, with long hair, not sure what the color is though. It was too dark to tell."

"Right..... Um... I gotta go." Dana motioned towards the dark doorway with her head.

"If you need anything Im the next shop over." he smiled and walked away.

Dana stared after him for a minute before stepping into the gloom. With the light from the doorway she could see the outline of the shop, most of it was gutted, the floor bare but fortunately it was fresh wood. She flipped the switch to no avail, since there were no lightbulbs. _Shoulda figured. _she thought as she trounced back out to her car to snatch a large flashlight. She headed up the stairs to find that things weren't much better. The second level was almost completely bare with the soul exception of a grundgy and severely stained couch. When the smell of it caught her nose she almost darted back down the stairs. _Ugh! That thing is so meeting Mr. Gas Can._ she thought as she spotted the last set of stairs._ His room must be up there. _

_I have my work cut out for me. Thats just it. If I'm forced to live here then there are going to be some major changes around here_."Wow." Her eyes widened at the trash in front of her._ He must live off take out._ She followed the narrow clean path to the last door on the hall. Upon entering she was surprised to find a fourpost kingsized, red curtained bed. Raising a brow she stared to room over. The closet door was open to reveal three shirts hanging, and a small pile of rags. She quietly opened the dresser to find it empty. "?" _Where are his pants?_

Sighing she made a silent prayer and pulled back the curtains.

_Thank you god. _She praised as her prayer was answered. He was lying there -wearing his pants- He was eaglesprawled on the bed, his insanely long crimson hair entwined around his face, obscuring her veiw. Her eyes noted the faint scars that criscrossed his body. _Atleast Ash taught him how to fight so I don't have to do that...._

She brushed the hair back from his face. _... Damn no wonder that guy thought that he was a chick. _She stared at his full lushly pouting lips. His face was more femine than masculine, which didn't add to the whole transvestite theory growing in the back of her head.... Dana shaking her head violently she stormed out of the room and back down the stairs. Glaring at the couch she checked her watch. 6:59 p.m._ Oh goodie. I've got time to do some burning._ She grinned.

* * *

Okies This is where Ima leave off for right now.... I hope that I can meet the hopes of the few people that reviewed. THANKYOU!!!!!

I will post on this story sometime within the next two weeks?


	3. The Burning Couch

And here Is the thirs chapter. Please forgive any blandness in the chapter.....

I do not own The Dark Hunter series. That honor goes to the one and only Sherrilyn Kenyon.

Only Dana James is my creation. As with any Oc's Ask First before you take! I'll brutally hunt you down and claw your eyes out with my fingernails. The plot is mine.

Flame me if you want I thrive off of any attention. Oh and sorry the chapters are short, Its from limited net time.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Burning Couch.**

After much cursing, kicking, shoving, pulling, and growling, (about an hours worth), Dana had finally managed to get the god forsaken couch wedged in the frame of the back door. She was still cursing, kicking at the filthy thing. With as much noise as she was aking she was shocked that the Guy hadn't woken up. _I bet he could sleep through a damned tornado. _She growled as she crawled over the _THING_ as she had now come to call it amok her vibrant speech. Dana stepped off on to the porch. She took up with pulling again, only to loose her grip and fall down the three steps to land on her rear.

"Dammit!" she growled as she sat back up. A hand dropped in her view. It was the neighbor. He stood there with a sly smile as he watched her blush deeply. She glared sharply and ignored the offered hand. "Why do you keep popping up?" She asked as she got to her feet.

"The walls may be brick but they're not completly soundproof. You should be grateful that the other neighbor isn't connected to you as well." He eyed the couch warily. "Has that been in there since the hurricane?" He said with an arched brow. "How on earth did the relator sell the place with _that_ in there?"

"I don't wanta know. Can you help me get it out of there?"

"Sure but I highly doubt you could bribe the garbage man to haul it away."

"I'm not even gonna try." she pointed to a gas can. "Its gonna be toast."

XxXxXx

_Ashes rained down from the sky... The smell of smoke filled his nose-_

Widget's eyes snapped open at the smell of smoke. Something was burning and it was too close for comfort. He stormed out of his room and made his way down the stairs when his eyes focused on the broken railing. He frowned and noticed that his couch was missing.... He followed the path of destruction to the back door t find... His couch in a blazing glory of a fire in the midle of the yard. And not far away stood a short womnan and the neighbor.

"**_MY COUCH!" _**Widget yelled as he stood in the doorway.

The woman jumped and turned to face him. "Oh my God It lives." She blurted, she quickly covered her mouth.

"You're a guy?" The Neighbor stared with extremely wide eyes. "Oh god I think Im gonna be sick." He quickly took off.

"Dear god Widget pull up your pants." she adverted her gaze.

"Shit!" Dana heard him curse softly as he stooped to readjust hi pants. "Pink?" A sly smile hovered on her lips as she inquired about his boxers.

"I accidentally stuck my socks in the whites." Widget grumbled. "Who are you?"

"I am your squire. The name's Dana, Dana James."

"You're a woman." Widgets eyes rested on her chest.

"Gee you think?" she glared at him. Dana growled snapped her fingers breaking his trance. "My face is up here." she pointed before crossing her arms.

"Sorry..." he mumbled before his eyes drifted back to the fire. "Why the heck is my couch on fire?"

"Because that thing doesn't even qualify as a couch let alone anything but an abomination."

"That was **MY** couch." Widget growled. "You had no right to BURN it."

"That thing was a damned biohazard." _He should be lucky that I don't sue him for having to deal with that thing. _Dana glanced back at the fire. "Besides I'll get you a new one."

"Maybe I didn't want a new one. Maybe I liked that couch."

"What's the point of having a sofa you can't sit on?" Dana glared.

"There isn't."

"HA! You said it aand now you can't take it back!" Dana waved a finger in his face. "You have no right to reprimand me nor-"

"You didn't have to burn it." He glared at her fiercly. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

"Perhaps you outta get dressed." Dana commented as he stormed back into the house.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_They're insane! Why must I have a mad woman as my squire?! Wait a minute.... They gave me a WOMAN. They are INSANE! Its a proven fact I like girls... pity theres that there rule about the squires... Wait what the hell am I thinking?! That that _female_ is evil!_

"Your fly is down." Widget stopped to turn his head to meet her smirking gaze.

"Don't you have something better to do than to torment me?" He glared at her.

"Yeah its called moving in. But I can see that I'm going to have to go do some major shopping tomorrow."

"Moving... in...?" _Oh joy! _Widget thought sourly. "Why are you moving in?"

"My orders are to basically babysit you until your off of probation." Dana yawned. "I'm going to crash at my sisters till I can get the furniture chosen out and delivered." _I don't want to be a barnacle squire! Grr!_

"Right." He grabbed his jacket. "Just don't break or burn anything else."

"It depends on what I find. Here." She held out a cell phone. "My numbers programmed in the speed dial. don't do any dawn surfing." Dana opened the door to go out.

"Um..."

Dana stopped midstep. "Yes?"

"Could you get me some more clothes?"

"Maybe." Dana closed the door behind her. Widget stared at the door for several minutes before checking for his daggers.

* * *

Okies... That is all my half asleep brain can concoct at... 4:10 a.m. but don't worry Ive already been collecting all of my notes togetherand will post as soon as I can get my hands on a computer. unfortunatly that might not be until nex week seeing as im doomed towork an enitire 6 days straight and wont get to the library either.

EEEE! Thanky for any and all reviews!


	4. Moving Day

I appologize for the extended delay. Workworkworkwork and some twisted form of night insomnia mixed with daytime narcolepsy.

I don't own the Dark Hunter series or Widget Bones alright?

Many thanks to the reviewers, alerters, and the favers It makes me happy just to know someone's reading. It's why I love the stats. n.n!

* * *

**Chapther 4: Moving Day**

"That is all of the furniture." Dana sighed as she shut the door tighly behind the last of the movers. She stared at the emptiness of her apartment before her eyes rested on the four boxes that sat on the floor. _Thats it? This is all I really own? I could have sworn i had more... _

xXxXx

"How many times do I have to tell you that you've got the wrong address. Miss James' stuff is supposed to go next door."

"Yeah right. I doubt that place is even liveable." The guy scoffed at the state of the other shop.

"Look, there she is. Ask her yourself she'll tell ya!" the neighbor waved at her. "Hey!"

"Over here gentlemen. This is my place." She kicked the door open. "Take it on up to the second floor." She told the delivery men as the moving van pulled up behind her. After directing the movers she pulled out a screw driver and removed the busted knob.

"Say uh Miss Dana?"

"I'm sorry about those twits I meant to be here sooner but I got held up." She said as she set the new one in the hole.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Came loudly from upstairs.

"They must have woken Widget." Dana cursed as she raced inside.

XxXxX

Widget stood there in the stairway in only boxers wielding an aluminum baseball bat. The movers had slowly started back down the stairs. "Widget!" He winced as Dana yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Who the hell are these people?"

"They're the moving guys you twit. Now go put the bat away."

"But... they broke my door knob?!" His eyes went straight to her hand.

"I'm fixing it." She glared as he spat on the floor and headed up the stairs. "Oi." She called.

"What?" Widget glared back at her.

"You did not just do what I think you did."

"Maybe I did. It's my house."

"I don't give a chit. Clean. It. up."

"No." Widget flipped her off and went back up to his room. _Damn woman and her cleaning fetish... I don't give a shit if she gets mad. _He thought as her anger bit into his nerves._ Damn empathy._

Dana stood there mouth wide open as he disappeared from sight. Her anger flared as the movers began to snicker. "What the hell are you waiting for?! Get my crap in here! NOW!" She growled at them. They scrambled back down the stairs.

xXxXxXxXx

Dana collapsed on the new couch. "The least the coulda done was put the stove and fridge in the right place but no... they were kind enough to be a pain in my rear and leave half of the junk down stairs." Dana groaned to the ceiling. "I hope you're happy up there you prick."

Widget cursed mentally the luck that he had been cursed with. _Why the hell give me her? I can't stand the little witch. _He thought as he pulled his shirt on. "Okay Okay I get it. This is my punishment for screwing up isn't it? I can't help it that they laugh when i kill them! Hell I should try stand up comedy for my cover! I could go make an Enemy if you'd like just don't torment me like this!" Wdget growled at the ceiling. He pulled on his coat and headed downstairs. He popped a piece of gum into his mouth.

"Crud." He stomped back into the room and grabbed his coat.

10 seconds later:

"Weapons weapons..." Widget pulled a suitcase out from under the bed and flipped it open. "Hm... daggers... smoke bombs.... caltrops... fork?" he held up the eating utensil. "Where did this come from?" He frowned and grabbed the last weapon, a collapsible rapier. "That should be it..." he went slide the hilt into belt, only for his pants to fall off due to the lack of one. "Belt..."

Dana was lightly snoring by the time he had finally made it to the living room, Widget paused to stare around the room at the furniture. _She got all of this today?_ Widget blinked at all of the stuff. _It actually looks nice in here..._

His gaze lit up on Dana as she snorted loudly in her sleep. He frowned at the pattern on the sofa beneath her. "Flames." He said with distaste. "You had to pick one with flames on it." He stuck his tongue out. His gum fell out of his mouth... and into her hair.

"Oh shit." he cursed and reached to pull it out only to slip on her cell phone.

"OW!" Dana woke as he yanked her by the hair to the floor. "Widget what the hell was that for?!" she swatted at him till he let her go. He went pale as she sat up and reached for her hair.

"Dana wait!" He yelped as she touched the gum

"......" Her eyes went wide.

"....." Widget smiled very weakly. "Uh Dana...."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed at him. "YOU PUT GUM IN MY HAIR?!"

"It was an accident!"

"Oh sure it was. Is this because of today or because I burned your couch?!" She grabbed her keys. "You are sure a damn baby!"

"I'll have you know, I will not be spoken to like that in my house!" Widget growled and followed her downstairs.

"Don't you even try to pull that tone with me. It's not my fault that you're such a damned klutz at everything that they assigned me to you. Maybe If you grew a pair and stopped acting so immature your curse might fade away or break!" She slammed the door behind her and stormed to her car. roughly seven seconds later in a screech of tires she was out of there.

"Stupid woman wouldn't even let me get a word in."

"Man oh man. What did you do to her?" The neighbor stood next to him.

"I accidentally got gum in her hair."

"Yikes."

Several seconds passed before Widget frowned and looked at his neighbor. "How did you get in here?"

"That door." He pointed to the door that connected the shops.

"Ah."

* * *

TBC

Sorry It's taken so long it's been nothing but constant work for me these past couple of weks. and I'm srr if the chapter isn't up to everyone's liking. review or flame its your choice whether you wanta or not. many thanks to thos that read and to those that like this story so far.

Ciao


	5. Inkblots

I'm sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter, but look! I added on to it! You should know the disclaimer by now.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Inkblots**

Elliot stared wide eyed at her sister who stood on the doorstep of NightOwls, tears streaming down her face, her hair standing up in several directions, which only added to the disasterous state that she was in. She smiled weakly, which made Dana cry harder. "Let's see how I can fix this." She gently pulled her sister into the shop.

XxX

"Look I'm so not in the mood for this." Widget sighed as he rounded the corner of an alley to find a daimon getting his fill off of a girl.

"And what have we here?" A voice purred in his ear. Widget whirrrled around to find a another daimon grinning behind him. "Say Aeson How shall we kill him?"

_Shit... I should have realized that there'd be more than one of the damned inkblots _WIdget cursed mentally. _No scratch that three. _He realized as the 'victim' sat up straight . S_hit times infinity._

_"_Alright then lets play." Widget pulled the daggers out of his belt, and tossed them at the daimons. The first on actually hit and dusted the one that he orignally spotted. the second missed as the female dogded under it. He spun and pulled out his rapier as the one behind him pulled a blade.

"Nice try bastard, but you shouldn't have turned your back on me." The female leapt on to his back and began choking Widget with a piece of barbed wire. Widget let the blade fall to the ground as he managed to get a hand under the wire. He hissed painfully as the wire cut intop his neck and fingers. "Oh come now kitten don't you wanta play?"

"Get off of me she-harpy!" Widget threw her over his shoulder, as she fell the wire fell loose. Widget breathed a minute sigh of relief before the guy pulled him pants down. "Oh come on!" Widget yelled as he was shoved to the ground.

"OMFG." The two started to snort. "Ducks?" The female chortled. "Duckies?!"

"Oh look I think they have bows on them!" The guy roared with laughter. "How pathetic is that?!"

"I.... I.... I'm not sure!" She was holding her side, tears rolling down her cheeks. "This guy has to be the dorkiest sob I've met yet!"

Widget gritted his teeth and cursed his luck before grabbing his dagger and putting it into the gal's heart. This quickly stopped the laughter as she dusted.

"Jacinth!" The guy cried and quickly turned on widget as he was pulling his pants up. "You bastard."

"Yes?" Widget raised a brow.

The rushed him, knocking the second dagger out of Widget's hand, and pinning him against a wall. "I'll kill you."

"Pity. I was hoping to watch The next episode of Ghost Whisperer next week." Widget growled as the Daimon pounded him into the wall repeatedly. _Now how to get out of this...._

"Shut up!" The daimon headbutted him and released Widget to go for the rapier. Widget stumbled and knocked the guy down. He shoved Widget off and scrambled back to his feet. A second later he squeaked and was back down on the ground seeing as Widget had jammed his boot knife into the guy's gonads. Widget stood there panting for a second, a second of which gave the daimon, to lash out and snap his ankle. Widget fell to the ground cursing.

"We'll finish this next time bitch." The Daimon spat at him before entering the portal.

"Fking Inkblot!" Widget groaned as he surveyed the damage. He picked up his cell and dialed Dana's cell number, only to realise that he had her cell. "Shit! I don't know my own number!"

xXx

"So why exactly did he put gum in your hair?" Elliot asked as she snipped away.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? The man is insane alright? Half the time he's a disgusting slob the rest of the time he's yelling at me."

"Perhaps you outa just forgive him. Maybe it was a mistake. You know that these thigs happen."

"Yeah maybe you're right....." Dana stopped as her sister handed her a mirror. "Nevermind. Where's my phone Ima go chop off his hair and see if that bastard likes my handy work."

"Hey I did my best." Elliot glared as Dana frowned at her phone. "This is Widgets." She said as she dialed her number.

XxX

Widget growled through gritted teeth as he limped down the sidewalk. He frowned as Anberlin's Dismantle/Repair began to ring from his back pocket. He fished it out to read the caller Id: **Dork Alert! **He answered it with a scowl. "Hello?"

"So you do have my phone." Dana sounded annoyed.

"Yes, yes I do. What the heck is with the Dork Alert?"

"You saw that?"

Uh hello I just answered YOUR PHONE." Widget snapped. "I feel oh so loved by you. I'm just glad that you can't poison me otherwise I'd seriously worry for my life."

"You are such a jerk!" Danna yelled before hanging up.

Widget cursed sharply and forgot about his ankle as he stomped his foot. With several more expletives he leaned back against a pole and debated on calling her back._ She's still pissy over the gum. _He sighed as he stared at her phone. Something warm and wet hit his leg, breaking him out of his thoughts to see a chihuahua there hiking its leg on him. "Oiy! What the bloody hell?" Widget glared at the dog. He stared around at the empty street looking for the owner but the street was dead slient. Slowly he leaned down to hold his hand out to the dog. It wimpered and bit him in retailation despite his effort to not scare it. _Damn being souless sucked. _Atleast for Widget it did.

Widget slowly made his way back to the shop, the nutcase dog following at a distance behind him.

* * *

Tbc


	6. Haircut

Okies folks I think I've gotten through most of my road block and I've finally figured out just what will happen. now without further ado here is The Neighbor with the disclaimer.

Neighbor: I hope you do realise that I DO have a name.

D.C.: Just say the disclaimer pleb.

Neighbor: D.C. Doesn't own the anything but her Oc's. Widget Bones belongs to Kate Johnson and Amelia Elias. The dark-hunters universe belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon. Thank you.

* * *

**6. Haircuts**

The Next day...

"Good Lord woman slow down!" Dana yelled at her sister as she zipped around traffic. It was roughly five p.m. so traffic was bad. "Youre going to get me a ticket!" Dana groaned as her stomach protested the speed as well.

"I not going that fast and besides, its all in your head."

"Yeah whatever." Dana croaked before she screamed for Elliot to pull over.

"Okay fine you cry baby." The car screeched to a halt next to the curb. Dana quickly exited the car to empty the contents of her stomach into a pot of flowers not too far away.

"My geraniums!" Dana hazily looked up to see the neighbor glaring at her.

"Sorry...." Dana slyly grinned as she noticed her sister run into the shop. "Elliot no!" She scrambled into the shop after her sister.

Elliot was already up the second fight of stairs by the time she managed to get to the stairwell. "Elliot!"

xXx

Widget was dreaming peace fully of the sweet hills of Ice cream when a loud slam broke through his sleep waking him up.

"Sit up you piss poor... oh damn...." Elliot stared for a minute at his bare cut ridden chest for a minute before shaking her head vehemently. "Sit up."

Widget glared at her before glaring at the clock. "I hope you've got a damn good reason for waking me up before seven." He rubbed the dust out of his eyes and blinked at her to realise that it wasn't Dana. She was the same height of 5' 4'' but her skin tone was slightly darker and her hair was definitely not the ash blondm Mop of Dana's "Who the hell are you?"

"The names Elliot bub and don't you forget it." She reached into her purse and whipped out a pair of scissors. "Now get onto the stool."

"What?" Widget raised a brow. "If you intend to do what I think you're intending, I'll have you know lassie I Am a very important immortal vampire hunter and will not let you touch me, cause I'm fast like that."

Elliot stared for a minute before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Don't you laugh at me! I deserve respect!" He fumed his face going dark red.

"Aw whats the matter?" Elliot taunted.

"Elliot don't do anything stupid!" Dana burst into the room. Both of them turned to look at her. Elliot sighed. "Gee sis just kill my fun... I was only gonna scare him a lil..."

"Dammit Elliot, look at him. I highly doubt he'll remember this. If not he'll just use it to torture me somehow.... WIDGET STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST!" Dana yelled throwing a pillow at him. He chuckled as he caught it, but stopped as a dark glint appeared in Elliot's eyes, and Widget could feel a steady wave of hellbent anger flare up.

"Dana. I need you to step out." Elliot said in an oddly calm voice.

"Elliot-"

"NOW." Elliot glared. Dana took a step back. "I said out!" Elliot shoved her out the door and slammed it in her face. She turned back to face Widget. "We are going to have a little talk, while I cut your hair."

"Uh...."

"Dammit Dana go downstairs and stop nosing about!" Ellio kicked the door.

XxX

"Oh damn oh damn she's going to kill him... " Dana paced down in the living room listening hard for screams. "It's too quiet...."

xXx

Widget flinched as soon as the scissors touched his hair. She began snipping away furiously at his hair with a vengeance before she finally spoke, "Now do you want to know why I came here today?" she said in that eerily calm tone.

"Uh... to cut my hair in revenge?"

"That would be it...."

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Just one thing..." she stopped for a second and walked around to stare him in the eyes. "If you EVER look at my sister as a piece of meat in my presence again and I'll make sure you will regret it." Elliot pointed the scissors downwards. "You know the rules. And I expect you to keep true to them."

"Why you gonna sic the Gestapo on me if I don't?"

"Don't try joking on me." Elliot's mood softened. "You do realise that this is a shame to be cutting this." She resumed her cutting.

"I liked it long."

"Dana was rather fond of hers but _you_got gum in it. This will hopefully settle the score. At least I'm going to leave you some hair. Dana was all set to shave it all off."

"Say what is her problem? She's such a neat freak."

"You could try to be a little neater. Hell from the pictures of the mess the _was _here I'm surprised this place didn't go up in flames. I mean seriously, why add to the death factor anymore than you have to? Unless of course the thought of becoming a shade appeals to you."

Widget gave her a duh glare. "They sure didn't really want to reinstate you did they?"

"Well let's see I was told by Acheron himself that I was the most pathetic dark hunter he's ever trained. In fact Talon told me that Ash actually has me programmed in his phone under 'Don't Bother'."

"Ouch. And I thought the whole public place not far from the cemetery and the female squire thing was bad. They really want you dead."

XxXxX

Dana nervously sipped on some coffee her gaze locked on the staircase. _Maybe she smothered him?_

She jumped a mile as a scream echoed out. It took her a minute to register that it wasn't Widget. She was halfway down the first set of stairs when she heard shouting coming from the other side of the door to neighbors. Another second later and the door fell inward, and unfortunately it was on fire.

"Dammit Ax!" the neighbor dumped a vase of flowers on the door. It was then he noticed Dana staring with wide eyes. "Eh.... Sorry about that?" He smiled weakly.

"God how I need a drink..."

"Kanpai!" a voice echoed from the shop next door. "Its time to go clubbing!"

"What? NO!" The neighbor yelled at his companions. "You are not going to get drunk!"

"Aw come on Xelan, lighten up." a red haired green eyed man popped into view. "You can treat your friend there to a drink as an apology for the door.

"_You're _the one who broke it an set it on fire!" Xelan glared.

"Fine then drink on me!"

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this? _Dana mentally sighed as the neighbor argued over the whole thing with his friend.

* * *

TBC

Thats all I got for now. Ciao.


	7. Drinking, Deities, and Daimons

okies new characters are here in this chapter! however I do have to state that I can't claim em. You'll see why.

I do not own anything but the Original Characters. Thnaky you to any who review. And don't be shy to flame me. Even a weed like me can survive with whatever I'm dished. Kudos and ciao.

* * *

Chapter 7: Drinking, Deities, and Daimons.

"Nah uh."

"Yes you are drunk!" Chore glared at her sister. "You are not going to order another Strawberry Daiquiri!"

"You are no fun sis." Thalia stuck her tounge out at Chore. "You've been talking with Mel again haven't you?"

Chore glared at her sister and scanned the room for Calli. A pair of blue eyes blocked her veiw almost instantly as she turned around. She stepped back to glare at the tall blonde haired deity. "Ugh."

"Hmph, Why do you always do that whenever I show up?" He grinned, though his eyes held anger at her disreguard of him. "Answer me that Teprsichore." He put his hand on her chin to force her to look at him.

"Please let go of me Apollo." She glared at him. "I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit today."

He obviously didn't like this answer because he sneered at her until a pair of lithe hands wrapped around his waist. "Mm.. Looking for a bed partner boss?" Calliope breathed into his ear.

"Calli." he let go of Chore. "What have you been up to tonight?" Apollo turned to face the muse. Chore took her chance to escape, but she didn't get far before...

"Terpsichore." Erato was standing at the bar. "If you think he's going to take the bait you're dead wrong."

"What the hell is he doing here? I thought he hated New Orleans. It's why I chose to come here with those two."

"Beats me but I think you need to turn around."

Before she could turn around Apollo had wrapped his arms around her and he was breathing her scent in. "You know who I want. So why do you try to run?"

"Maybe its because of what I've told you time and time before, I don't care for incest." Chore pulled free of his arms. _Sheesh after several THOUSAND years you'd think he'd get the clue._

"I've ordered your sisters not to interfere this time so there is no hiding, no trying to get out of it. Tonight it's just me and you." he poked the tip of her nose with one long finger. She bit his finger as he trailed it around her lips. He cursed and pulled it back to examine it. "You are mine, and you belong to _me."_ he spat at her.

"You mean you wish that I did." Chore started to head for the door.

Apollo roughly grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. "I will have you."

"Let me go."

Apollo glared at her for a minute before releasing her wrist. "This is not over. You'd better go get your sister Thalia." He sneered and vanished. Chore frowned and searched th bar for Thalia fining no sign of her nor her other sisters in the bar. She qiuckly left to hunt for her sister.

x

"Ah.. now this is the highlife." Xelan's friend Axel breathed in deeply as they sat down at the bar.

Dana eyed the red head as he ordered a bottle of Grey Goose. The blonde merely shook his head and moved to sit near the wall. Xelan sighed and whacked the red head in the head. "I don't want to find you plastered in my shop tomorrow."

"Your friends are um..."

"Insane?"

"I was going to say unique." Dana said quietly as she watched Axel take the bottle and head toward Dem. Whats up with the marks under his eyes? He going for the 'Crow' look?"

"Huh. You know as long as i've known him I never thought of that... granted I didn't see the movie until I was eighteen..."

"You didn't see The Crow until you were _eighteen?!" _Dana giggled as he turned red. When she had finally sobbered up she smiled at Xelan. "Now don't feel too bad now, I still haven't seen Alice in Wonderland yet."

"What the heck. How the _Hell_ is that even possible?"

XxX

Wiidget grumbled as he made his way through the back alleys. He had yet to dust a single Daimon yet, and it was pissing him off more and more by the minute. Worse, It had started to rain, drenching him through. _Whta the hell did I do to deserve this? I couldn't just have a kind and relatively quiet sister, I had to be stuck with the one that HAD to be a witch.... _

"I said back off you jerk wads!" A woman yelled. There was a nice loud thud as something made contact. A man cursed in anger... No... It was... a Daimon. Widget grinned and started to round the corner into the next alley. He found a tall lithe black haired woman holding a pipe, glaring at the two daimons who were glaring at her. the third was on the ground unconcious.

"I said back off!"

"Hehe you go Chore! Kick they're -Hic- Asses!"

A tic started in Chore's jaw. "You could help you know."

"Why? Can't you -Hic- Just blast them yourself?" The drunken woman grinned idioctially. Chore frowned. _Why in Hades didn't I think about that? _CHore held out her hand to blast them. The Daimons flinched in their impending doom. . .. ... .... ...? The first one opened his eyes to raised a brow as Chore's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" She yelled as the first one leapt at her and knocked her to the ground.

Widget tripped on his way to sneak up on the second one, Attracting his attention in the process. "Oi? Ey Jalen looky what we've got here." He kicked Widget in the head. "It's a big bad dark hunter."

"Hm... kill him."

Thailia snapped out of her stupor. Seeing red she blasted Like a maniac in Widget's direction, hitting the Daimon holding him. He yelped and dodged the blasts, managing to take the other two daiomons out. He managed to escape.

"Damnit Thaila watch what the hell you're doing!" Chore slapped her sister.

"I didn't hit did I?" Thalia stuck her tounge out at her. "I missed him though..."

"No one told you to get drunk." Chore sighed. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure." Thalia popped out. Chore sighed and tried to flash herself back to Delphi with no prevail.

"What the hell?!"

xXxXxXx

Widget was roughly several blocks away before he finally began to relax. He jogged around another corner and quickly tried to stop, but as usual it wasn't enough. He ended up tripping over his own feet, landing him face first into the bossom of the female cop that was standing there talking to her partner. Within seconds she shrieked and racked him, pulling out her baton as he collasped onto the ground, and began beating him as her partner maced him. And before Widget knew it he was cuffed and thrown into the back of their patrol car.

_Why me?_

XxXxX

3:54 a.m.

Dana and Xelan slowly waked around the block, trying to wear off excess energy. "Okay I can kind of see that." Dana nodded. "I can see why they do it but I'd still worry about the tree roots breaking through my roof." She smiled. "Your turn pick a topic."

"Whats your take on vampires?"

"Vampires? I guess they're.. okay.. not that I'd ever want to meet one face to face." Dana glance nervously in his direction.

"So you think they're real?"

"Uh... yeah in movies. Do you believe in them?"

"I think they're real. All legends have a little truth..."

"Please tell me that you're not one of those obsessed vampire hunters."

"I am not. However, I do believe that it's not as bad an idea... though I'd quite rather stay amongst the living..."

"What don't want to get bitten?"

"Why would anyone want to live such a hollow existance, living off the blood of the living? Gah, no thank you."

"So... Why bring it up?'

"Why not? After all. It's an ineresting topic." He smiled nervously.

"Right..." Dana nodded weakly as her cell phone went off. "Hellooo?"

"Egad you sound like a britt." Widget groaned.

Dana sighed. "I'm going to count to three. One..."

"Dana! I need you to take and bail me out of jail!"

"How did you get arrested?" Dana frowned.

On the other side of the line Widget blushed deeply. "It was an accident."

"I bet. I'll be there in a half an hour."

"Need a ride?" Xel asked with a smile.

"Nah My sis left her car at my place. I'll see you around!" Dana jogged off towards the shop.

"I'll get that door repaired for ya!" He called after her.

* * *

Okay If I don't qiut soon I'll have nothing for the next chapter.... And It's been far too long since I've updated the story. So until next time then I guess.

Oh and many many thanks to idontseepenguins n.n I just love reviews.


End file.
